thoughts in despair
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: SemiAU. Hay un dolor en sus manos, en los tendones. Bakugou no se había dado cuenta de que todavía tiene los puños cerrados con fuerza y la sangre que no es suya ensucia más sus ropas. [Kacchako] [Hero!Bakugou x Anti-hero/ex-Villain!Uraraka]


**My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.**

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 8** 73  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no intencional, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática (más allá de las que son intencionales).  
• **Dedicatoria: P** ara todo la fanbase Kacchako porque en su mayoría son personas agradables y me provocan mucha ternura.

* * *

 **N** o tengo alguna excusa. Apenas si le he dado una última revisada en mi estado de privación del sueño. Esta historia fue escrita a inicios de año, pero por razones personales me dije que no iba a publicarlo hasta que sintiera que era el momento adecuado; así que cualquier detalle que se me haya escapado...me disculpo por ello.

La inspiración principal fue cierta escena en el anime de Ao no Exorcist con Rin y Shiemi. Si bien no soy para nada fan de la pareja que hacen ambos personajes en su historia, eso no me impidió tratar de hacer mi (a mi parecer, mala) adaptación al Kacchako.

Como ya mencioné, esta historia fue escrita a inicios de año...pero estoy completamente segura de que hay un punto en el que el escrito deja de tener sentido.

* * *

Decir que es sencillo sería mentirse de la manera más dolorosa posible. No es sencillo — _joder, que no lo es..._ —, y eso es lo que más le cabrea.

(Porque si fuera sencillo, tan solo tendría que admitir que _sí, maldición. Sí, soy un monstruo y eso está bien_ )

pero la verdad es que no lo está. Porque duele, todo en él le duele tanto o más que sentir que le atraviesan el pecho con una bala, duele incluso más que cortarse la piel con unas tijeras sin filo.

—Bakugou-kun… —la voz de Uraraka ahora le suena tan lejana, pero a la vez le rompe los tímpanos con ese tono tan condescendiente casi comparable a la lástima que tanto odia recibir de todos a su alrededor—… Bakugou...kun.

Katsuki se siente tan patético de estar ahí. Tirado a medio paso, en la absoluta nada que existe entre el caos de una batalla y los gritos de terror de la gente a su alrededor; con sus manos llenas de sangre que no es suya y sumido en una patética sensación de odio y desprecio a su persona que le quema el pecho de a poco.

—Yo… —las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta, ahí junto al nudo que no había notado que estaba, y las náuseas de saber que como héroe no tiene valor.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Bakugou-kun —la suave voz de Ochako le molesta más de lo que ya está.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grita, y la garganta le arde al sentir el sabor de las palabras en la sequedad de su boca.

La castaña se aleja, solo un poco, para darle espacio a la bola de emociones revueltas que es ahora _Katsuki Bakugou_. Pero sigue estando cerca, lo suficiente para actuar lo más rápido posible.

.

Hay un dolor en sus manos, en los tendones. Bakugou no se había dado cuenta de que todavía tiene los puños cerrados con fuerza y la sangre que no es suya ensucia más sus ropas.

—Y-yo… —la adrenalina en su organismo empieza a bajar rápidamente, y las heridas y golpes entonces empiezan a doler al punto de que su cuerpo arde como si estuviera en el mismo infierno (seguramente lo está, al fin y al cabo un _monstruo_ como él nunca tuvo derecho a otra cosa), y el suave roce de las manos de Ochako le parece ahora la cosa más dolorosa en el mundo, incluso más que el tener un par de costillas fracturadas enterrándose en sus entrañas.

—Baku...no, Katsuki —la forma en la que Uraraka le llama se escucha tan bien, tan reconfortante que el rubio se siente mal—, no eres un monstruo. Nunca lo haz sido y no voy a permitir que lo seas nunca —Ochako baja su voz hasta susurrar, y con sus suaves manos busca calentar el frío en los entumidos dedos de Bakugou—. Primero te rompería los brazos y las piernas.

Solo basta que Katsuki escuché esas palabras para que el involuntario temblor de su cuerpo se detenga.

—¿Por qué? —Katsuki se atraganta con los sentimientos que siempre ha tenido atorados entre el corazón y los pulmones— ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ochako entonces entrelaza los dedos de ambas manos en un vano intento por proteger unas manos más grandes que las suyas.

—¿Ves estas manos? —cuestiona, y Bakugou asiente tanto como el dolor le deja—. Estás manos siempre han estado ahí para proteger, para cuidar a los demás… —Uraraka suspira largamente— ...Katsuki, tú no sabes matar con tus manos de la forma en la que yo sí —una pausa que parece eterna—, tú estudiaste para ser héroe. Está en tu sangre el querer salvarlos a todos a pesar de tu carácter indomable… —Uraraka inhala y retiene el aire un par de segundos antes de continuar— ...tus manos me han salvado incluso a mí que por un momento pensé que no podía ser salvada de mis pecados. Katsuki, tú eres el héroe que logró callar a todos. Y si alguno de nosotros debe ser definido como un monstruo, entonces esa debería ser yo...Uravity, la chica que casi mata al héroe Deku sin siquiera verle la cara...

La rota sonrisa de Uraraka le tranquiliza. El dolor en sus manos sigue estando ahí, junto a la sangre que ahora ensucia las suaves y cálidas manos de aquella joven que hace lo imposible por dejarle en claro que no hay monstruos, al menos no dentro de él como siempre lo ha pensado, como le han hecho creer aquellos que lo siguen tachando de ser más un villano que un héroe.

Y

es doloroso, tanto que las cicatrices de sus brazos arden, y el olor a sangre y muerte le aturde.

—Katsuki… —Uraraka le llama, con esa voz tan suave que le lastima más que ser aplastado por escombros—, me alegra que estés bien.

Pero Bakugou no está bien, al menos no del todo. No cuando Kirishima y Mina siguen atrapados; no cuando siente el calor de la sangre ajena en sus acalambradas manos.

—Katsuki —Ochako le obliga a dirigir su mirada hacía ella—. No eres un monstruo, y voy a sacarlos de ahí. Porque quiero redimir mis errores, y porque el único monstruo aquí soy yo.


End file.
